Many, many Ideas
by NarutoAddict.PHP
Summary: This is not a fic, it is a cache of my ideas. pls. Check em' out. New Ideas added frequently...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not a fic, this is a list of ideas currently going wild in my head.

If you want to publish some of them, please PM me before doing so.

If you want me to publish some, it will have to wait since FW and H! take a lot of my free time.

It would be in this format. Bold=title, Italics=Summary Normal=comments

**Fuuma Shuriken**

_People say that they're too big, too bulky, unwieldy. But to me they're the perfect weapon._

You can do anything you want with this, I MEAN anything.

**What do you mean go BACK!**

_I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am 72,433 years old, and now, Kami is telling me I have to go back 72,421 years to fix my mistakes, Oh crap…_

This is pretty much a crack fic and with Naruto living that long he can know stuff as advanced as making Gundams, I want Naruto to be a carefree, I-don't-care like person regardless of what happens.

**(You think of a Title)**

"_This is all your fault" "I did say it was fun" "That I can't deny" Dimension Hopping Naruto Chars._

Another crackfic and yes, anyone can do it and are conscious of the changes. It's dimension hopping so anything goes, even if you dump them in a dimension where every dude is gay and every chick is a lesbo…

**The Pink thing**

"_What is that?" "Well, the Box says she's a Poring"_

Ragnarok Xover and it can be crack or not. Your choice…

**Technically an Angel**

_Naruto is not a normal human, for Kushina wasn't. She was a Heavenly Being and now, Naruto has awakened his heritage._

Law of Ueki xover, if you don't know what that is, it's a pretty awesome action anime with Heavenly Beings, Monsters, and Awesome Powers (WOOT!!)

A/N: With all that said (or typed) my mind can finally rest, in peace, in my head, etc, atbp.

(Grin) I'm looking forward to the Pink thing, Technically an Angel, and Fuuma Shuriken.

See ya and don't forget to PM!!


	2. MOAR IDEAZ!

A/N: New ideas up… and sorry for this, but I am taking a huge break, don't worry I'll be back to post more ideas but chapters will take time, a lot of time

* * *

**Who he is**

_Name: Hyuuga Hinata, Shy Princess of Class 2-B. Name Namikaze Naruto, Frost Genius of 2-B, actually the nine-tailed demon fox spirit tasked to guard Hinata. What would happen to them? AU highschool fic._

As you can see , it is not a normal highschool fic and actually contains action in the form of other beings wanting Hinata, she isn't guarded for no reason ya know? Naruto is anti-social. Hinata's the Hottest in class, yes, with a capital H.

**Change of circumstance**

_Namikaze Naruto, Newly instated 3__rd__ squad captain, joins the force that travels to Hueco Mundo but who he runs into surprises him. The Cero Espada, Hyuuga Hinata._

Has anyone ever done this before? I'm not sure but to whoever does this I want a lengthy Naruto kicks Yondaime's butt scene. I have a Zanpakutou for him already so I will tell you that if you take this fic. You think of Hinata's Ressurecion.


	3. EVEN MAOR IDEAS!

A/N: A poll is open in my profile, please vote.

**The Mask of Power**

_A Mask, a simple mask. Do you believe it holds power to destroy worlds and raise the dead, all in a snap of a finger. Naruto should know, He found it._

The fic centers on Naruto finding a mask. It can be any design you can think of. I will tell you of The so-called power in a the PM reply

**Speed**

_Speed always was a very important factor in the Shinobi world. The Yondaime proved that fact. Now Naruto gets his chance to prove it again_

Naruto that focuses on Super fast speed and not ninjutsu. He gets obsessed with Yondaime's story of killing the Iwa army by the speed of his jutsu.

A/N: More ideas to be posted next time


	4. New ideas

A/N: hey guys, this is just to remind you that I will start to write again. Thanks to all the fans of my works.

Next update would be forgotten winds.

**I will be there for you**

_Naruto grew alone, but when he learned there were 8 others like him, he promised to help, by becoming the company he never had._

Naruto is older than the rookie nine for 5 years making him almost the same age as Itachi, and as good as him too. In my opinion, it would be better for Naruto to have no pairing but I just gave the concept.

**Feel the Beat!**

_Naruto is given his inheritance during the academy and learns from it, a taijutsu style that focuses on something called "The Beat"_

Naruto learns a taijutsu style that focuses on the beat of music, this would mean an ipod in the Naruto universe. I know it's been done before but I wanna see it done beautifully.

**And then he said, PWNED NOOB!!**

_Naruto stumbles on Zabuza's lair in Wave and finds a scroll on some strange ninja techniques._

Anyone here plays Ragnarok Online? Well, you need to know the techniques of the Ninja class, along with their translations if you want, to make this fic successful, techs like the Lightning spear of Ice, Falling Ice Pillar and the Dragon Fire Formation, ring any bells?

A/N: well that's all for today, I will be putting up a new chap for both FW and H! by this week.

See ya guys, and don't forget to PM me before using my Ideas!!!


End file.
